Conflict rising part 2: Endgame
by Star Convoy
Summary: The deadly conflicts continue as Eggman steps up to the plate with G.U.N. in shambles.
1. First blood

Conflict rising. Part two: Endgame

By Star Convoy

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

It had been a month since the attack by Snively. Most of the world's major cities and G.U.N. bases were devastated. Unfortunately communications had not been reestablished so if there were an attack backup may not arrive in time if needed. Fortunately there had not been any recent attacks so G.U.N. was focusing on rebuilding.

But that was about to change.

As the world's people focused on rebuilding their lives more sinister forces were working on a plan to eradicate G.U.N. and Sonic once and for all. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, was planning to launch attacks against G.U.N. and wipe them out. With them out of the way Sonic would be an easier target for him. Which is not to say it would be easy. Sonic and Eggman had been fighting for more than a decade, and he would not stop fighting until one of them died.

The Metals were another problem as well. He had clashed with Metal Sonic before, and he knew he probably would again. And since all their minds combined together during a previous battle he did not trust the rest of them either. He would have to make sure they would serve him unquestioningly, Even if it meant stripping their sentience.

The Busters however he could trust, even after the betrayal of Omega their leader. He would leave Omega to them when they crossed paths. He knew Omega would fight him as well, but he built him, and he could destroy him. However if G.U.N. had modified him it would be trouble.

He watched the monitors in the command center looking at the devastation. Many millions of G.U.N. soldiers and civilians had died. The chaos was perfect for an attack; it was time, time for G.U.N. to fall.

Sonic watched the news, as he had done as often as he could everyday for the last month. Each day was the same thing, more rebuilding and more news reports on murders, accidents and the like. He wondered why they didn't report any good news. Perhaps that was why he didn't watch the news that often. But right now it was different.

He was looking for any reports of Eggman being sighted or attacking anywhere in the world. He didn't know why Eggman had not attacked yet. G.U.N. was in shambles, communications were down, it was the perfect time, yet all was quiet. He knew Eggman was up to something, he just didn't know what, yet. But he knew it would be big, and would be dangerous.

Eggman looked in on his troops. He was having all the animals he had trapped made into machines. And he was also converting the old robots into his new E-200 series machines. They were based on the Busters which were his prototypes for this series. He had the arm cannons on the right arm as with the Busters but other than that there were the same as the other E-series machines.

He also had another giant mech for himself. He did not have the plans for Metal Death to make it near invincible. Snively did not have the plans recorded on his mind, probably to prevent them from being recovered by G.U.N. so Thatcher could build another one if needed. However he felt this mech was powerful enough to destroy G.U.N.

He went to the lab where Metal Tails was working on some new weapons designs for defense of the base and the soldiers. Metal Tails had a replica of the body he received from Harbinger's energy remade for combat assistance. The design was slightly changed and not as powerful but would suit his needs. The parts of Metal Tails that housed his memory and brain were inside the thing but from outward appearance on could not tell it was still there. He looked like a different robot; he even had a different voice.

"How are the new systems?" "Very well sir. They only need testing. I have implemented the systems into my body in order to test them myself." "Then prepare to launch, we are going to attack." "May I ask where?" "The G.U.N. base in Boston. Our reports suggest that General Jackson the commanding officer has been giving Sonic information on our attacks. I feel we should eliminate as many of his allies as possible." "Should we attack his parents as well?" "No, Sonic's parents are not enemies of mine, yet. We will leave them." "Yes commander."

After Eggman left Metal Tails heard a voice chuckling above him. "This attack will do wonders for the cities traffic problems. Of course it's not like their big dig project is doing any good." Metal Sonic jumped down from the roof and landed on Metal Tails shoulder. "Sir, why are you here?" "I have come to tell you, I feel the time may be right." "You mean; the insurrection?" "Precisely." "But sir, are you sure? Sonic and G.U.N. are still a threat. G.U.N. is not as big of a threat but Sonic-" "Is a problem I know." Metal Sonic jumped off and landed on the floor. "We will deal with him when the time comes, do as Eggman orders for now." "Yes commander."

"General Jackson sighed as he looked out his window. Boston was in ruins, the city was decimated by the attack. The base was inside Cambridge but people said that it was in Boston rather than Cambridge. As a result Cambridge took the brunt of the attack but Boston still took heavy damage, mainly to industrial areas rather then civilian areas.

As he watched the alarms started sounding snapping him out of his daze. He activated the intercom and connected to the radar room. "What's going on?" "Unknown objects approaching at high speed, we have a fighter heading toward them."

The fighter approached the objects from behind. One was a large blue plane with yellow highlights and four wings in an x shape. It appeared to be a fighter craft of some kind. The other was a humanoid robot with primarily grey armor with red sections on the boots, chest, and arms. The head appeared round but he could not tell from where he was.

The pilot turned on his radio and signaled the objects. "This is green 4 of G.U.N. Please land and identify yourselves." The vehicles made no attempt to reply and kept flying. "Repeat please land and identify yourselves or I will open fire." The robot turned and fired at the plane destroying it and killing the pilot. The robot turned back to its original position and flew toward the G.U.N. base.

"This is Jackson to all soldiers, evacuate the base immediately! Repeat, evacuate immediately!" As he scrambled to exit his office a blast destroyed part of the base hand he could see outside. The plane transformed into a robot with a pointed head, four wings on his back, and his arms had what looked like cannons on the wrists.

Jackson turned and ran but another blast rocked the base and caused him to fall as the floor collapsed beneath him. The grey robot picked him up and held him to its upper chest. The cockpit opened and he saw who the pilot of the robot was. Before he could say anything a blast from inside the cockpit killed him.

The grey machines head turned and nodded to the blue robot. The blue robot activated the lasers on the arm and destroyed the rest of the base. The grey mech dropped Jackson's body and flew off with the blue robot which transformed back into a plane.

Later on Sonic was watching the news again and he saw a report. "Two large robots attacked what was left of the G.U.N. base in Boston today killing many G.U.N. troops and the commanding officer General Thomas Jackson. This amateur video shows the gray mech with a cockpit indicating that it has a pilot but no one was able to see who it was."

The remote dropped from Sonic's hand as he watched. This was it; this was what he was waiting for. There we no identifying marks according to the news report but he knew it was Eggman. He was the only one left who could pull off this kind of attack. And now that he was attacking G.U.N. the war had escalated.


	2. The first battle

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

Eggman was looking at a world map trying to determine which G.U.N. base he should attack next. The major bases were where he was going to hit first. By destroying them he could take out most of their major forces and he then could take out the smaller bases at his leisure. Then he would take out Sonic and then the major obstacles to his plans would be dead.

As he looked at the information the spy robots had gathered he saw that Moscow base had most of its robot forces intact. He could take out a major amount of enemies and deal a damaging blow to G.U.N. He decided he should have Metal Rouge pilot the dropship with several E-200's on board for support and to see how well they handled.

Looking through his troop counts he decided to bring a mix of troops. He would bring several aerial troops and some ground troops. The aerial troops were E-200's modified to have a jet pack and would have maneuverability similar to Buster Flight. They would not have his skill but they should prove adequate for the battle.

Metal Sonic was with Metal Shadow looking over some plans in Metal Sonic's lair. "We will have to hit when Eggman has solidified his position and conquered some areas, possible after he has conquered the world." "Yes, but what if he has a backup plan?" "I have planned for that. I have rigged it so our minds can be downloaded to the central computer in case of emergency. From there we can use his own weapons against him and rebuild our bodies if necessary."

"Do you think he will destroy us?" "Only if he feels the need to. He probably wants as many soldiers in his army as possible to stop any revolutionaries." "And there may be plenty of those considering how humans hate being slaves." "Yes, but he may use mind control to reduce the threat from them."

The main panel began to beep and Metal Shadow activated it. Metal Tails appeared on screen in robot mode. "Eggman is stepping up his plans. He is going to attack the Moscow base and take out the robot forces there." "Is he going to take you?" "Yes; and Metal Rouge in the dropship with some soldiers for assistance. I will report when I return, out."

Metal Sonic laughed after Metal Shadow closed the transmission. "So the next phase is starting. Sonic is probably going to either fight or we will attack him." "Doing so this early would not be a good idea, we want to establish ourselves before major operations start." "Eggman is probably letting himself get overconfident, and that could be his downfall. Be ready, we may have to start our operations early." "Yes sir."

Sonic reached home and flopped down on the couch. He turned on the news as he had done before only this time there was a report on. "We are getting reports of unidentified assailants attacking Moscow Russia. We will have more on this as things develop." Sonic quickly contacted the others and used Chaos Control to warp to Moscow.

Eggman and Metal Tails watched the E-200's as they battled against the robot forces. They were performing above expectations. Eggman smiled, he knew that he had finally perfected his E-series robots.

On the ground Alpha Omega dodged fire from the E-200's. A young commander robot was next to him taking pot shots at the robots. "Patrol Robo 2, enter the alley and see if you can get beside them and take some of them out." "Yes sir." "You're not a bad commander, what's you're name?" "Hale Bopp, after the comet that slammed into Jupiter."

"You may not have much experience but from what I see you could be an excellent leader." "You think so?" "Yes, of course that's provided we don't die here." The patrol robot reached his destination and fired and took out several E-200s. The others noticed him and began firing at him. The soldiers at the front lines fired and got the E-200s to take cover, the battle was no longer one sided. At least, it wasn't on the ground. Alpha Omega prayed the air troops could last long enough.

However, the air troops were getting slaughtered. The E-200s were quite maneuverable and were difficult to hit. As the E-200s readied for the killing blow, several missiles took out several of them. The remaining troops turned and saw the Cyclone with missile launchers smoking.

"How did they find out about us?" "Perhaps there are news reports going on in some other countries. I'll deal with Tails." Metal Tails transformed and flew after the grey fighter. Eggman scanned and looked for signs of Sonic. He saw Sonic attacking several of his troops on the ground. He took flight and landed on a street nearby.

"So Sonic, we meet again." "Eggman! I knew you were behind this!" "Was it that obvious? I thought I was more, subtle." Sonic ignored his sarcasm and gritted his teeth. "Why you attacking G.U.N.? I'm the one you want! I'm the one who's been the thorn in your side since day one!"

"You want to know why? Because with G.U.N. out of the way the world doesn't stand a chance against me! I can take it over and with you and your comrades dead I will live the rest of my days as ruler of the planet with my machines serving me!" "You think it will be over once I'm dead? There will be others who will fight you to the end! However I plan on stopping you, one way or another!" "So you want to kill me? Go ahead and try hedgehog!"

Two machine guns appeared on the mech's shoulders and fired at Sonic. Sonic dashed forward using his speed to his advantage. Eggman deactivated the guns and fired the eye lasers. Sonic stopped in front of the crater and Eggman grabbed him. "And to think, I could have beaten you so easily, I am going to enjoy crushing every bone in your body."

Before he could squeeze Sonic's body an object smashed into his wrist causing the hand to go limp. Sonic landed and saw Rouge land next to him. Amy fell from the sky and smashed the head of the mech and landed next to Sonic. Missile launchers appeared on the mech and fired at the three heroes. The three scattered and tried to avoid the various missiles.

Amy tripped as a missile landed behind her and threw her off balance. Eggman lifted up a foot and prepared to crush her but Sonic grabbed her and took her away before his foot hit the ground. Eggman looked and saw that Metal Tails fired his missiles at the G.U.N. base and had nearly destroyed it. He took off and flew away with Metal Tails and the dropship following after picking up the troops.

Back at Eggman's base, Eggman was reviewing the data from the battle. While his forces had not destroyed as many robots as they had hoped, they still had put a sizeable dent in G.U.N.'s forces. If he kept this up G.U.N. would be finished in no time. With them out of the way he could deal with Sonic without their interference. He checked in on one of his new projects and saw that it was ready to be activated.

As he entered the laboratory he saw Metal Sonic, Metal Tails, and Metal Amy there. "So you wish to see this new project of mine?" "Yes, we are curious as to what it actually is." Eggman pressed a few buttons and a pod opened up in the room. A small black figure stepped out from the steam and appeared in front of them. "Meet G-Mel, our answer to Emerl."


	3. New enemy, GMel

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

AN: Sorry bout the long delay, writers block and school take up most of my time. And I know this is short but it will lead to big things later on.

G-Mel stood in front of the Metals not making any movement. "And how is this robot supposed to fight Emerl?" "Using data from records of previous battles I have learned the moves of all of our enemies as Emerl has. No matter which set of moves he uses I can counter every one of them. I also have missiles for added firepower."

Metal Sonic nodded. "Impressive, we'll have to see how you do in battle." "I will not disappoint you Metal Sonic." "We'll have to see about that." "And indeed we shall, I want to attack another G.U.N. base and hopefully he'll find out about this one as well." "Do you know how he found out about the last attack?" "I think he may have seen news reports, so if I attack when the news comes on he may come to fight me."

Metal Sonic looked at Eggman curiously. "Do you have any evidence to back this up?" "No, but it is the only theory we have that works. And we will have to do with that for now." "And when and if he shows up?" "We try to eliminate him, if not we will still see how G-Mel handles. We leave in one hour, be ready."

Eggman's craft headed for Hong Kong. The city had a high population so there would be many witnesses to the attack. Eggman this would attack media attention once he started smashing the city and taking out building and G.U.N. forces. Sonic would come if his theory proved correct. And then he would fight Sonic either here or somewhere else and end the war.

Eggman proceeded to land his mech on the ground and began to smash through some of the buildings trying to get the attention of the G.U.N. base and Sonic. G.U.N. attacked first since the base was nearby so he destroyed the units that attacked him. G-Mel joined as well attacking ground foes so Eggman could destroy the aerial foes. Once these were taken out the base would be next.

He detected Chaos Emerald energy and turned to see Sonic had arrived with Rouge and Knuckles. It seemed his hypothesis was right, and now he would get a chance to test out G-Mel. "Sonic! Glad you could come!" "Eggman! You have two options, surrender peacefully or be taken by force!" "You'll have to take me by force, if you can get past my new robot that is."

Sonic saw the black robot land in front of him and noticed its similarity to Emerl. He jumped at it but it matched his jump and both attacks cancelled each other out. Rouge ran up and tried to kick it but the machine matched the attack again. Knuckles came out from behind Rouge and landed a punch which sent the robot flying backward and causing it to slide when it hit the street.

G-Mel got up and saw Knuckles coming. He moved to avoid the fast punches Knuckles was throwing at him. G-Mel saw an opening and landed an uppercut on Knuckles. The echidna landed on the ground reeling from the attack. G-Mel noticed Sonic and Rouge had disappeared. He scanned and found them heading for Eggman. He cut through some alleyways and used his blasters to create an explosion which caught their attention.

"You're good robot, real good." 'My name is G-Mel, and I have analyzed all you past battles and can counter your every move." "Really, let's see to what extent that is." Sonic used a spin dash which G-Mel jumped over. He then dodged to the side avoiding a drill dive from Rouge. "My scanners can detect your movements; however that was a very predictable move on your part."

Sonic used a homing attack but G-Mel jumped out of the way. Rouge approached and used her kicks but G-Mel kept dodging them. Knuckles snuck up behind G-Mel and grabbed him from behind. He used his jets to propel himself upward and pushed Knuckles into the ground. "I'm surprised you regained consciousness. Most humanoids would be out for several hours after that attack." "I'm stronger than I look." "So it would seem." Both punched each others fists at the same time canceling each others attack.

Knuckles threw another punch with his right hand but G-Mel caught it with his left. G-Mel began to squeeze causing Knuckles to fall down in pain. "You can beg for mercy, unless it would hurt your pride." "I never surrender, or beg for mercy." "Too bad, doing so could save you a lot of pain."

Before he could break Knuckles hand he got the return to base signal. "It seems I have to go, I shall enjoy defeating you later." He activated his jets and flew alongside the remaining troops. The trio watched them retreat and realized Emerl would probably be the only match for G-Mel until they devised some new attacks. Emerl could switch battle styles quickly and could possibly match or defeat G-Mel depending one what moves he used and how quickly he changed his attacks.

As they flew back to HQ G-Mel spoke with Eggman. "Sir, why did you callus back so soon? I could have finished them off." "I know; I was watching you fight. But I feel that now is not the right time, I have one more base to eliminate then we will finally finish off the hedgehog and his allies." "I understand sir."


	4. Arena

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

Eggman was going over the data from G-Mel. He performed slightly better than expected. The data he had collected over the years that he implanted in G-Mel had served the robot well. He would be able to help the Metals and the Busters in eliminating his foes. And to eliminate those who would resist him.

As he looked at the remaining G.U.N. bases he noticed that many of them had increased their defenses. As it was now many of the bases had become prime targets for attack. He would have to think about this decision. He decided to get some rest and think about it in the morning.

In Metal Sonic's new lair, Metal Tails was putting the last finishing touches on the modifications he was putting on Metal Sonic. He finished the modifications and activated Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic stood silent for a moment and started to laugh maniacally. "It worked! It worked! The restriction protocols that kept us from harming Eggman are gone!"

"Excellent! And how about your personalities?" Metal Tails noticed Metal Sonic was twitching every so often. "We are here, and are one." "We?" "Yes, an unexpected side effect. Where as Metal Sonic thought we would be eliminated in the process since he was dominate, we combined into one. However it is of no major concern we all share the same ideals." "Shall we call you something else now?"

"Yes, you shall." He placed a cape on his body and spun around. "We are, Metal Sonic Legion, for we are many."

The following morning, Eggman was preparing to attack the next G.U.N. base. He heard metal footsteps behind him as he worked on his mech. He turned and saw Metal Sonic behind him. "What do you want?" "I wish to view your battle with Sonic after this attack." "Why?" "Because I wish to see how this weapon fares against Sonic. And to see him die, if that should happen."

Eggman knew that Metal Sonic was hiding something. The tone of his voice and his unusual twitching told him that. However he decided to let him have his wish. "I thank you sir." Eggman grunted and went back to his work. About an hour later after Eggman had left to speak with Metal Tails, Metal Sonic entered the room with a device in hand. He smiled knowing that this would be the end for Eggman, even if Sonic survived.

At Sonic's house, everyone had gathered to discuss the new threat from Eggman. Even allies they rarely saw were there such as Bunnie and Hydra. "Bunnies, do you know anything from when Eggman captured you?" "Nope, all ah knew ah already told ya'll before." "Omega?" "No, Eggman builds his bases as needed, I have no information."

"Perhaps you do not, but I do." Everyone turned and saw a man in a G.U.N. uniform. He was an older man and was very clean looking. "I am General Alexander Wilde of G.U.N. Intelligence Agency." "I know you. You're the one who has been giving us information on activities by Eggman and Snively." "Yes. I came here because my radio was destroyed in the attack." "What do you have?"

"Not much, he does a good job of hiding his bases. But we think it is somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Once we pinpoint the location, we have to hit him and make sure we capture him, or he is killed should it come to that." "DO you know where he is likely going to strike?" "No, all the bases right now are equal in offense and defense. Where he'll strike is anyone's guess."

"Let us know if you find anything. See if you can get another transmitter to contact us." "I will try, if I can. If not I will find another way." "Thanks." As he left he looked at the group and said. "What ever you do, do not let your guards down. Eggman will surely come after you, and when he does, he will not pull his punches." He turned again and walked out of the house.

Some time later, Eggman made his move. He attacked the Kyoto base destroying it and part of the city. Sonic clenched his fists as he listened to the news reports. He knew that if this kept up G.U.N. would be eliminated sooner than anyone thought. And when that happened, the world's defenses would be severely hindered.

His TV turned to static and Eggman appeared on screen. "Sonic, I have hacked into your TV signal to give you a message. I have placed explosives in several areas around Station Square. If you do not meet me at the city arena to fight me I will detonate the explosives. Their fate rests on you." The screen then returned to normal showing the rest of the news.

Sonic headed to the arena and waited. The others had come as well, Sonic told them what happened after much prying and they went to view the battle. After a few hours of waiting, Eggman and the Metals had also arrived and were there to watch. It did not seem that the Busters were with them. However they did not have a clear view or had the visual scanners the Metals had.

Sonic didn't bother to say anything to Eggman and began by spin dashing at the robots boots. Eggman moved the foot and avoided the attack. Eggman activated the cannons on the shoulders at aimed at Sonic and fired. The blasts damaged the ground but did not hit Sonic. Sonic bounced up and damaged the jet pack. Eggman smashed his fist into the ground and knocked Sonic backwards a few feet.

Eggman aimed and fired his eye lasers at Sonic. He looked to see if he had killed Sonic. Sonic appeared from the dust cloud and smashed the right shoulder cannon. Eggman fired the left shoulder cannon trying to hit Sonic. Sonic got on his back and smashed the other cannon. He then smashed the jetpack disabling it.

Sonic then proceeded to get on the ground and began spinning. He charged the energy and smashed through the robots head. The robot fell and Eggman escaped in his Egg-O-Matic out the back of the robot. Eggman floated up and Sonic prepared for another fight.

However, two restraints came up from the machine and grabbed Eggman's arms "What is going on here?" "A takeover." Eggman looked and saw Metal Sonic standing on the scoreboard with a cape on and an unusual device. "The time for a new order had arrived. When we press this button you will die, and we will rule." "We?"

"We forgot to mention, Metal Sonic tried to remove his multiple personalities by combining their intelligence with his own and removing their sentience. But it backfired and instead they combined. But he sees that he was mistaken in doing that, and that together we can rule the planet. Metal Sonic is dead. We are Metal Sonic Legion now."

"Metal Shadow, stop him!" Meal Shadow did not move, he just watched what was going on. "Metal Tails?" He too stood his ground, unmoving. "You are all traitors! I should have erased any memories you had from the merge!"

"It is too late for that now doctor." Metal Sonic Legion pressed the button and the Egg-O-Matic exploded and crashed into the ground. The dropship hovered behind Metal Sonic Legion and Metal Tails stood next to is. "Let this day mark the end of the Eggman Empire, and the beginning of the Machine Empire." Metal Sonic Legion got onboard the ship and the Metals left the area.

At Eggman's base, the Busters watched the proceedings. "An interesting turn of events." "They have killed lord Eggman, we must kill them!" Buster Stealth held his buster in front of Buster Speed telling him to stop. "No, Eggman wanted a world ruled by his machines, and we are his machines. By following Metal Sonic, we would still be fulfilling his dream." "Are you sure about this sir?" "Yes, we will do as Metal Sonic wishes. We will conquer this Earth."


	5. The first move

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

Metal Sonic Legion returned to the base to take their role as leader. They saw the Busters waiting for them when they arrived. They got on one of their knees and pledged loyalty to him. "Excellent, now we have all our sentient allies loyal to us. Metal Tails; reprogram the non sentients to obey us as well. I have another assignment for you once you are done with that." "Yes sirs."

Sonic once again held a meeting with his comrades about the new threat from Metal Sonic Legion. "Well, we know the Metals are working for him, the Busters may be another matter." 'I did not command them for long, but I knew the served Eggman unquestioningly. However I do not know how Buster Stealth would react. He rarely spoke and he may have joined."

"The others?" "I don't know. But if they did Metal Sonic Legion now almost all of Eggman's creations at his side." "Emerl, if we find the base we'll need you to deal with G-Mel." "Not a problem. I just got an upgrade that will allow me to react faster than before. But I still nay need your help to beat him." "We'll help if needed. We just need to find out where their base is so we can take it out. And we make sure they are taken out. The war has to end now before anymore innocent lives are lost."

At the base, Metal Sonic Legion met with G-Mel. "Where is Dr. Eggman?" "He is dead." "How?" "Sonic. He damaged them mech and the ejection system failed." "Are you in charge now?" "Yes, we are." "We?" "We will have Metal Shadow brief you later. For now, prepare for battle, war is coming."

Sonic and his comrades had been called to the local G.U.N. base by Alexander. He said he would have to brief them there because he could not use a secure channel. After they were escorted to the command center Alexander starting working on one of the computer terminals.

"Please look at the monitor." An image of Earth appeared and the screen zoomed in on three islands in the Atlantic Ocean." "This is where we've narrowed down the Machine Empire's HQ. We don't know which island it's on but we know it's here." "Can you give us anything else?" "No, our intelligence net was almost shattered after Snively's mass attack. We can't get a fix on it."

Before Alexander could say anything else all the monitors in the room started to malfunction "What's going on?" "Sir, someone has hacked into the communication satellites around the Earth." "Can find out who's doing it?" "Attempting to do so now sir."

The monitors finally resolved an image, one of three cogs inside a circle. Metal Sonic Legion then appeared on the screen. "People of Earth, we are Metal Sonic Legion. Eggman has been killed, and I know control his empire, henceforth known as the Machine Empire! To prove we are more of a threat than Eggman, I am going to do something he planned to do if he needed it."

The machine pressed a button of screen and smiled. "We have just detonated explosives on board the space colony ARK. We do not know where it will land but if it hits hard enough it will make a hundred mile crater in the Earth and dramatically alter its climate. We will make other moves such as this, unless you surrender. I leave the choice to the leaders of the world's nations to make."

After the transmission was finished, one of the soldiers calculated where the colony would land. "The colony is going to land in a heavily populated area in China." "Tell them to start evacuating and prepare Colony Defense!" "Colony Defense?" "Classified defense in case the colony started to drop. It's in case you can't send it back into a stable orbit." "We can't we used a lot of ring energy using Chaos Control, that's what nearly killed Shadow. We'd need a lot of rings to do that again." "Then we have to activate Colony Defense."

"What is Colony Defense anyway?" "Look at the monitor." The monitor showed three capsules in space. They opened and three machines stepped out, they were Metal Death, Metal Death Sentinel, and the prototype Metal Death.

"You rebuilt the Metal Death machines?" "Yes, we knew that if we needed to attempt to destroy the colony we'd need something powerful. We decided to rebuild them and remotely pilot them from here and attack and destroy it." "Can't we activate the AI in the computer from here to activate any jets?" "We lost contact with him, he must have been destroyed."

The original Metal Death aimed its gun at the colony and started firing at the covers that housed the firing needle for the Eclipse Cannon. The pilot made the pieces as small as he could so they would burn up in the atmosphere to avoid damaging populated areas. The prototype and Metal Death Sentinel attacked the main colony itself trying to do as much damage as possible.

"Can you open a channel to the pilots?" "Yes, here you go." "This is Shadow to the pilots of the Metal Death robots. I know the colony well so I'm going to tell you where to shoot. Metal Death, first one, there are a few hull breaches near you. Fire inside them to try and destroy the interior and hollow it out. It will make it break up easier in the atmosphere if we can't stop it. Sentinel, aim for the side needles. Prototype, just start shooting the hull and hollow out as many areas as you can."

The pilots listened and did as Shadow asked and attacked. The original Metal Death shot inside the colony destroying the interior and removing pieces of the exterior as well. The pilot shot the pieces keeping them small so they would burn up. Sentinel did the same thing with the side needled as well. The prototype started to breach the hull in several places so the interior would burn up in the atmosphere and the colony could fall apart.

The Metal Death robots poured on their attacks trying to destroy the colony but there was a lot of colony. They destroyed as much as they could without running out of energy. The colony then began to enter the outermost layer of the atmosphere. An orange glow from the friction if the colony and the atmosphere appeared and the areas around the colony began to feel intense heat.

"Did you put heat shielding on those things?" "Yes but it's light. They can last for a little while but they'll eventually fall apart." "Damnit! Shadow to all pilots, keep firing at the colony! Hit it with everything you've got! If we can't destroy it before you come apart at least most of it will break up in the atmosphere and reduce the damage."

After he spoke the prototype Metal Death entered the colony while the others fired at it. He found the main reactor and interfaced with it. "What's he doing?" "He's going to blow the power core!" "Will that destroy the colony?" "Not but it will destroy most of it, they will have to deal with the other pieces."

The pilot of the prototype finished his adjustments and began destroying the colony from the inside to destroy as much as he could before it exploded. The core exploded taking the prototype with it. Fortunately the pilot had destroyed a lot of the colony but the chunks were still fairly large.

The two remaining units fired at the chunks breaking them apart. The pilots noticed that they did not have much energy left so they landed on the chunks themselves. The activated their self destruct devices and exploded taking the chunks with them. The pieces left of the colony and Metal Death units burned up in the atmosphere removing al traces of their existence.

Metal Sonic Legion watched the destruction of the ARK from his fortress. "Very interesting." "Indeed, but aren't you worried about them tracing the signal?" "Even if they do trace it this base has enough defenses to destroy them. Remember their forces are still in shambles." Metal Tails still looked at Metal Sonic Legion, concerned. "But what of Sonic?" "You and the Metals can Take him, and remember we have the master computer backup plan in case we are destroyed. We will win this war."


	6. War

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

Inside the G.U.N. intelligence base, the soldiers were trying to track Metal Sonic Legions transmission to his base. "This could take a while; it was rerouted through multiple satellites. Once we find where he is we have to strike before he does anything else."

One of the soldier's computers started beeping and he yelled. "I can't get a fix on it but I do have a general location." "Show us." The monitor activated and two of the three islands from earlier were highlighted. "It's on one of these islands. One is probably the base and the other must have a router set up to bounce the signal and scramble it. The base must have one too since I can't get a fix."

"See if the satellites can get anything, we need to find that base." "Yes sir." The soldier activated the satellite uplink and focused on one of the islands. The island had a small bunker obscured by trees and nothing else artificial. The other island however had a base. "We found it!" "OK, I'll contact G.U.N. and get as many troops as I can. We'll contact you when we depart so you can help us win." "We will wait for your transmission."

Metal Sonic legion entered the command center of the base. "How are the defenses?" Metal Shadow pressed a few more buttons before speaking. "All set for any attack sirs. No matter which way they come our soldiers, turrets, and other security systems are prepared to fight them off."

"Excellent. How is the field to repel Chaos Emerald energy coming along?" "Not very well. It is hard to create such a field without the Master Emerald. However they will probably only use Chaos Control to get to the island. Blindly warping into a room is not a good idea if you do not know what is behind it." "Good point. Keep working on it however. We will need it in case Sonic or one of his friends goes super." "Yes sirs."

A few days later, G.U.N. mobilized. Several armed ships were headed for the island with human and robot crews. They were going after Metal Sonic in order to finally defeat him and the machine empire. They asked Sonic and his comrades to go ahead of them and weaken their defenses before they landed and helped take out the base.

Sonic and his friends appeared on the island using Chaos Control. Every ally they had was there including Omega, Bunnie, and Hydra. As soon as they warped in SWAT bots and defense turrets started firing at them. They scattered and began attacking all the robots in their way. Eggman had built up considerable forces before he died as evidenced by the number of robots and turrets around the base.

A short time after the fighting began Sonic was contacted. "Sonic we're approaching the island, how are things going? Over." "We've taken out two beach turrets and we're being pinned by the enemy. I suggest sending out some robot units to hit some of the other one since they are easy to recover. Over." 'Copy that, sending a unit out now."

Fly Boy transformed into plane mode and flew toward the island. The other ships projected holograms to keep the guns distracted while he fired his missiles and destroyed two of the turrets. He had to jet away to avoid fire from the other turrets. Fortunately Knuckles was finally able to break through and took out some of the turrets creating a gap.

The ships landed and the G.U.N. forces fired at the machines. The battle soon turned to a stalemate with each side losing members. The Busters launched and began firing at the G.U.N. forces. Buster Stealth cloaked himself and held his gun to the back of Omega's head. "I was hoping I would get a chance to do this. Please, surrender or I will be forced to destroy you." Omega powered down his weapons and Buster Stealth picked him up and flew towards the base.

As they neared the base Omega made his move. He elbowed Buster Stealth and used his weight to push Buster Stealth in front of him. The two robots clinched and flew through one of the windows. Omega and Buster stealth came apart and landed away from each other. Omega got to one knee when he heard three guns charging up. He looked up and saw the other Busters aiming at him.

Buster Stealth laughed as he walked over also aiming at Omega. "You fell right into our trap. I figured that even if it was for a short time your stint as our commander would have allowed you to recognize a trap." "I knew it was a trap, I wanted to take all of you down personally." "Do you think you can still do that? We have you at our mercy." "Are you sure about that?"

Buster Stealth dropped his guard for a second which allowed Omega to grab a computer console next to him and hurl it at the four robots. The four were pinned by the console allowing Omega a chance to plan out his next move. After they lifted off the console and got to their feet Omega grabbed Buster Speed and ripped off his legs. That would give him an advantage since he would be able to use his speed.

With Buster Speed down he had to worry about Buster Stealth. Omega dodged laser fire and listened to the sounds in the room. He slammed his arm behind him and knocked the cloaked Buster Stealth into the wall. He aimed at the left shoulder where the stealth unit was located and fired disabling it. "How?" "Metal walking on metal makes a certain sound. By listening and noting where the others were I could determine your location."

"Too bad you're surrounded." Omega looked and noticed the others were around him and no matter where he went he would be shot. "You want to shoot me? Then do it." Buster Stealth fired the shot and damaged part of Omega's chest. Omega fell and Buster Stealth approached. "Why sacrifice yourself?" "So I could kill you." Buster Stealth then noticed the object in Omega's chest too late. Before he could react it exploded and destroyed part of the base. Omega had gained control on the explosive G.U.N. placed in him and used it to give his allies an edge.

ON the island Metal Knuckles was fighting with Knuckles when he noticed the explosion. He saw the damage and started to audibly curse. Knuckles punched him into a cliff side and a boulder fell on top of the robot crushing it. Knuckles did not know what made Metal Knuckles pause, but he knew that they had done something

Inside the base's control center, Metal Sonic Legion cursed at their luck. Omega had destroyed the Master Computer and now the Metals and Busters were no longer backed up. If their brains were destroyed there would be no way to revive them.

In the sky, Tails and Metal Tails had been dog fighting in plane mode. Both of them had damaged sections with smoke pouring out. Tails transformed into robot mode and rammed his plane into Metal Tails who had also transformed. Metal Tails fired blindly at Tails and disabled the Cyclone. As they fell Tails fired his missiles into Metal Tails as they hit the ground.

Tails was safe thanks to the Cyclone's safety features, but the plane itself wouldn't fly without serious repairs. He looked at Metal Tails and saw he had damaged some of the upper chest. He looked inside and saw a small robot that looked like him inside of it. He fired his remaining missiles and destroyed the head of the large robot and the small one. The body fell now disabled and without an intelligence to control it.

Metal Sonic Legion cursed again. They did not expect Sonic and his friends to be this good. It seemed they were going to lose. However they still had their backup plan. If they were going down they were going to take Sonic and some of his friends with them.


	7. War part 2

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

AN: Yeah. Kinda short but it's to set things up.

As the battle raged on Metal Sonic Legion watched as their troops began to fall. They heard a beeping noise and saw that Metal Rouge was destroyed. He had fallen down a cliff after being beaten by Rouge and he brain was destroyed after having landed head first. It seemed it was time to release G-Mel and see how he did.

G-Mel deployed and sought out Emerl. He knew that by taking out the one who could equal him he could get a huge advantage. This could help them win the battle and ultimately the war. He spotted the machine and fired some shots to get his attention. Emerl followed G-Mel to a clearing and assumed a battle stance. Both robots knew what had to be done, and one would walk away, if they survived.

While they battled Sonic and his comrades fought against the main forces. The SWAT Bot numbers were dwindling but the E-200 series robots were still quite numerous. As they fought there was an explosion from the base. Sonic realized where it was and started yelling into his radio. "Hydra! Hydra come in!" There was only static on the other end, Sonic hoped that he survived and his radio was damaged.

Tails continued to work on the plane trying to see if he could get it to move. He still had some missiles left and if he could shift the plane he could fire them and weaken the enemy forces. He was able to get bypass some circuits and made one last movement and shifted his position.

Amy was fighting with Metal Amy when the missile hit near them. Metal Amy was knocked onto a wall and Amy swung her hammer and crushed the robots head. She panted, looked at Tails and said: "Next time don't cut it so close." "Sorry Amy." "You OK?" "I'm fine but the plane won't be airworthy unless I get her to the shop." "Can you help us with out the plane?" "My tails whip isn't the best, but it should do. Damn. Canopy's jammed. I'll have to blow it." He blew the canopy off and unbuckled himself. He then jumped in and helped fight the machines.

G-Mel and Emerl watched each other; both robots were badly damaged and would not last much longer. Emerl had taken more damage the G-Mel and knew he would probably lose. G-Mel looked at his opponent and asked: "Why do you keep fighting? Your body is badly damaged, you should surrender." "I fight, because I can save many lives by beating you."

G-Mel was surprised. "What do you mean?" "Don't you know what Eggman and Metal Sonic Legion want? They want machines to rule over humans and those who don't agree will be killed." "What? I never wanted to commit genocide!" "Then why did you follow them?" "I; don't know." "You know, we could help you become a robot of peace." "You believe I could?" "Yes, come with me. We'll repair you and I'll help you learn to help, rather than harm."

Metal Shadow wore the drill suit and was killing the human troops. Ever since he first used the drill suit he realized he was developing a bit of a psychosis. He knew that he would have to give in to the urges sometime and this was as good a time as ever. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. He knew that these tendencies could not be very beneficial if he let them take over, he would have to fix them later.

He noticed Shadow and knew this would be his chance. By killing Shadow he would gain favor with Metal Sonic Legion and become his second in command. He landed next to Shadow and thrust his left arm at him. Shadow jumped over the attack and slammed into the robot. Unfortunately he did no visible damage and Metal Shadow started shooting at him.

Shadow knew he couldn't keep dodging the attacks forever and he knew he would have to kill Metal Shadow. He took out his radio and asked Fly Boy for some help. He got Metal Shadow airborne then landed on the ground and charged energy. Fly Boy did his part and wrecked the suit with two missiles. Metal Shadow got out and was immediately smashed apart by Shadow rocketing skyward.

The main machine forces retreated to the base and fired from various strategic points on the base allowing them to maximize damage. However their numbers were thin and they were losing the fight.

"Halt! Cease fire!" Metal Sonic Legion came out of the base riding in an Egg-O-Matic. "We have a proposition for you Sonic. If you can defeat us all of our units will self destruct. But if you lose, you and your friends surrender the Chaos Emeralds and your lives will be terminated at a later time. What do you say?"

Sonic struggled to find an answer; Metal Sonic Legion was much more strategic than Eggman or the original Metal Sonic. He then heard a voice yell: "Option one sounds good to me!"

Sonic looked and saw someone in a jetpack fly towards Metal Sonic Legion. The pilot ditched the pack and held a strange drill like object. Sonic looked and saw that it was Strife. Strife took the drill and stabbed Metal Sonic Legion. He jumped away from the machine but he timed it wrong as it exploded as he jumped.

Sonic ran towards Strife but stopped when doors on the base grounds opened. He heard what sounded like six different voices laughing. "You were a fool to think we would be beaten so easily, now we will show you true power!"


	8. The end

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, the rest belong to Sega

AN: I am going to make a statement after this chapter, just so you are aware.

From the doors in the ground arose a large machine. The body was rounded with sloped sides. On the top was a spinning circle part with six independent faces. "Behold our new form, which allows us to fight you in our own certain ways." Sonic walked up and said. "Even with your new form you are not going to win. The time has come for this long drawn out war to end!"

One face and body part combined. The face looked aged and quite wise, almost like a general. This was Strategist, Metal Sonic's military persona. "You can not survive; I can predict your moves before you make them." He used two guns on long arms to prevent Sonic from making any offensive attacks.

The body and head section rotated and a new personality was dominant. This face was very feminine and the body had several tentacle arms. Sonic heard what sounded like electricity. Effeminate tried to grab Sonic with her tentacles but Sonic was too fast for her. Sonic heard the electricity and knew that she could use those to kill him.

The next personality and Sonic did not have to look at his features, but his expression, to know what this was. This was Psychosis, Metal Sonic's insanity. He had guns but he fired around randomly trying to hit Sonic. All he did was laugh as he fired shot after shot; it seemed he did not have much intelligence.

The body spun again revealing the fourth personality. This was another wise looking face like Strategist, except less military like. This was Wisdom. This personality surprised Sonic; he did not think Metal Sonic had wisdom. Wisdom had drills and used the arms to help him try and get Sonic.

Again the body spun revealing the next personality. This body had guns, and two electric tentacles. The face was another intelligent persona. This was scientist, master of statistics and sciences. "There is a 23 chance that you will survive this battle." Scientist was not a great fighter but he could limit Sonic's movement.

Finally the body spun revealing Metal Sonic. "You have fought against me for the last time!" The cannon on the chest charged up and fired a shot. The blast did not kill anyone but it destroyed many plants, animals, and left a path of destruction. The beam was even strong enough to penetrate the defenses offered by the rings.

Sonic held his Chaos Emerald and stood his ground. He knew he had to use the Emerald to stop Metal Sonic Legion, although it seemed he would need all seven and would have to go super to defeat him.

The bodies spun stopping at each personality quickly in order to keep Sonic from using any strategies he developed to avoid their attacks. By switching so often Sonic was kept off guard and could not keep up.

Effeminate was the one who injured Sonic. She switched from Psychosis and caught him off guard. Sonic was shocked by the electric tentacles and fell to the ground. Sonic had not been killed but he was very weak. He couldn't make another attack and was trying to regain his strength.

Strife saw him fall and took out something he kept just in case. He took out an SP ring and tossed it at Sonic to heal him. But instead of hitting Sonic it hit the Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald began to glow and bathed Sonic in energy. Metal Sonic scanned Sonic and saw that his energy had grown exponentially.

Sonic spun and entered Metal Sonic Legion through Metal Sonic's chest cannon. All six personalities screamed as Sonic smashed their internal parts. All the main components of the body were destroyed and Sonic shot out the top of the machine and landed away from it as it exploded.

Sonic lost his power and began to fall. Knuckles and Rouge grabbed him and carried him to the medics. Sonic looked at Strife for the first time since he attacked Metal Sonic Legion. The explosion had done a lot of damage. Sonic did not need the doctors to tell him the Strife was dying.

"Sonic, you've done it, it's over." "Thanks to your help." Strife began to laugh. "You know, all these years I never thought about whether or not there was an afterlife. As I lay here I wonder, will I go to whatever paradise or damnation exists." "If you do go to damnation, I'm giving whatever supreme being or beings exist a piece of my mind."

"I'm sure you will Sonic, goodbye. Maybe I'll see you on the other side, maybe." Strife let go and died peacefully. He did not see the new era of peace in the world but he did not need to. He knew that it would be great and knew that Sonic and his comrades would protect the world from danger should it arise again.

10 years later, peace still reigned in the world. Shadow's son Crash was playing with Sonic's son, Strife. Peace had reigned for the past ten years and Sonic was loving it. He grew up fighting a war for more then a decade and the peace was welcome.

Shadow looked at Sonic and asked: "It's been teen years hasn't it?" "It will be tomorrow. Hard to believe its been ten years since the war ended." "Yes, and since Snively never showed up it seems he finally died with Metal Death Sentinel." "Yes, I'm just glad our children will never have to fight."

Crash and Strife both heard what Sonic had said. Strife walked to them and said. "Dad, we may very well have to fight." "What?" "He's right. While both of you don't want us to fight, there is still evil in the world." "He's right dad. There may be another evil in the world, and in the end we may have to fight along with you and besides. Someday there will need to be new Emerald guardians."

Sonic looked at his son and smiled. "Only 7 and so wise. Yes, one day the world may need you to fight, but until then, let's go home and enjoy the peace."


	9. Author statement

Well ladies and gentlemen this is it. As it stands, the Sonic series by Star Convoy is over.

What do I mean by as it stands? Well it's over unless I get inspiration for some side stories I hinted at in earlier fictions or an inspiration to continue it but as it stands, it's over. And damn what a ride it's been!

I started out in 02 at age 16 with a fiction idea in my head. I was only a beginner and had written a few things some years before but I was young and it showed. Maybe I'll put them on the web someday. Not here it is, 2005, 20 years old with 14 stories under my belt.

Did I plan on this going on for this long? No, I never thought it would be this long but damn! I surprised myself. I never thought my stories would be one long epic. But I tell you it was a lot of fun!

Saying this you may be wondering: "Is this it? Is Star Convoy done writing fiction?"

Not on your life.

I have set up an account on FictionPress under my more common screenname, OptimusShr, and have 5 story ideas in my head. One I know I am doing, hell I already have most of the prologue written in my head.

The other 4 I'm not so sure about. One would be a trilogy and the other a one shot. But the future of the one shot is in doubt. And the trilogy would be better here and it's future is up in the air as well.

But no matter what I will continue to write fiction for the masses to enjoy. If you want you can contact me on AIM, if I'm on, I have to sign on more often. My screenname is OptimusShr.

See you next fiction.

-Star Convoy.


End file.
